


Following Orders

by Freyja



Series: The McDanno Feelings through Song [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-13
Updated: 2011-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-27 06:43:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/292774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freyja/pseuds/Freyja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Final of my McDanno serie</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following Orders

Title: Following Orders   
Author notes: this is the final, I hope you like this   
Big thanks to all of you who stayed with me during this series.  
Gigantic thanks to my wonderful beta Jerseybelle for her amazing help.

“There´s some things we  
don´t talk about  
rather do without  
and just hold the smile  
falling in and out of love  
ashamed and proud of  
together all the while...”  
The Fray

Danny knew:, he was aware of the change. Steve had withdrawn from him, he didn´t smile that smile reserved only for Danny. Steve had changed and it was killing him.

Danny could tell that it was eating the goof’s soul to let him go but as usual, what Steve wanted to happen, did.

Danny couldn´t figure a way to let the SEAL know that he felt the same way, because Danny was scared, too. Danny was afraid to put his heart out and get burned again. Rachel had done a real number on him, and a part of him would always resent her for it.

Grace, his amazing Monkey, sensed that something wasn´t right with them and she told Danny that he needed to help Uncle Steve. He had asked her what she meant, was stunned into silence with her answer.

“Because, Danno, you broke his heart, so now you have to fix it.”

“Monkey...”

“No, Danno, you didn´t see Uncle Steve´s heart and you went with the doctor lady and you hurt Uncle Steve and yeah he didn´t say anything, but Danno, Uncle Steve doesn´t know how to ,talk about his feelings, that´s you, so now you fix it.”

His Monkey , his baby, had made it very clear that he was the one that needed to fix this and she had made her choice perfectly clear, too. The doctor lady didn´t stand a chance against Uncle Steve. How did she know about their feelings? Danny didn´t know, but he knew that she was right.

The rest of the Ohana was behind him; they told him that they would back them up if anyone came after them. But still Danny didn´t speak out, something pull him back; his fear made him silent, too.

 

“You can never say never  
why we don´t know when  
time and time again  
younger now than we were before...”

Something was wrong, Danny and everyone knew it. Steve and the Governor were in a meeting with a member of the Navy and it was sending waves of panic through Danny´s heart.

Steve couldn´t be deployed, he just couldn´t.

Chin and Kono stopped pretending to work and came to his office to have a better picture of what was going on.

When the three men came out of the office, Danny knew something was different. Steve didn´t look like he wanted to kill them, and what he said to the men sent more panic into Danny.

“I´ll think about it.”

“I´ll think about it”, “I´ll think about it”, “I´ll think about it”; those words haunted Danny´s dreams. Danny, Chin and Kono knew Steve had something up his sleeves and that scared him because it seems that they weren´t included. Steve wasn´t including them and he wasn´t including Danny.

Danny sent Chin to look for information and what Chin brough him wasn´t good news.

“They want the boss to head a unit like this, but with the Navy’s collaboration, in California.”

He can´t go, those words were alongside, no, not alongside, they were the first thing Danny said. No, Steve couldn´t leave him, Steve wouldn’t leave him.

“Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go...”

The next few day were spent in a blur. Danny was unable to work, he keep seeing Steve and thinking, “Will he tell us or will he leave without a word? Is this our last case together?”

Danny spent hours thinking like this.

“Picture you´re the  
queen of everything  
as far as the eye can see  
under your command  
I will be your guardian  
when all is crumbling  
steady your hand

You can never say never  
why we don´t know when  
time, time and time again  
younger now then we were before...”

One morning Steve didn´t come to work and Danny lost it, Steve had left without a word. He called the Governor and in a very bad tone, because this man had allowed Steve to leave, asked him where McGarrett was. The Governor had told him the Commander´s location and when Danny found out that he was at the Naval Base, he almost lose it again.

He grabbed his things and he wasn´t even out the door when Chin called to him.

“Bring him back, Danny.”

“I will.”

“Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go...”

Danny drove like he’s seen Steve do many times. Danny was out of his mind, Steve wasn´t leaving the Island without knowing his feelings.

“Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go   
We're pulling apart  
and coming together  
again and again  
We're growing apart  
but we pull it  
together, pull it  
together, together again...”

Steve was talking with the Base CO; he was at peace for the very first time in the months since he had made the decision to let Danny go.

This opportunity was exciting.Yeah, he had to leave his home but then again he was a sailor, he had done this as long as he could remember. He had told the Governor that Danny was more than capable to lead 5-0 and was pretty proud when the Governor told him that he didn´t want to lose Steve; that his work helped a lot. He offered him better terms if he stayed, but Steve couldn´t, he just couldn’t. He had to leave. He didn´t have it in him to stay and maybe see Danny marrying again; he wasn´t that strong. He was about to sign his contract when the hurricane that changed his life came barreling in again.

Danny was all flushed, his breathing was labored. Steve knew that Danny was in major rant mode.

“Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go  
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go   
Don´t let me go...”

“How many yards does this place have? A thousand? You stupid, insensitive animal. Really, you´re leaving without saying a word? What were you thinking? What a stupid question; YOU DON´T THINK. How could you accept an offer to leave us, to leave me? Don´t you care about us? About your Ohana? Tell me, McGarrett, I´m waiting for your great explanation of why you´re leaving me, leaving Gracie, behind.”

“Danny, it’s better for all if I´m not here.”

Wrong thing to say.

“BETTER? BETTER FOR WHOM? STEVEN JAMES McGARRETT, YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING WHO WOULD BE BETTER OFF IF YOU AREN´T AROUND, OTHER THAN THE CRIMINALS, BECAUSE OUR OHANA IS IN PAIN. MY DAUGTHER IS IN PAIN, AND LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT ME, YOU STUPD ASSHOLE. I´M IN LOVE WITH YOU, SO HOW DOES YOUR FREAK MIND THINKS THAT I´M FEELING RIGTH NOW?”

Danny was panting, his pale face almost burgundy red and his eyes were flashing, but Steve caught the last part.

“You...You love me?” he asked, almost in a whisper.

“Of course I love you, you stupid ninja-freak of a SEAL. I´m in love with you, so you can´t leave, you understand that, because you belong to me and Grace and we shared you with our Ohana but otherwise you´re ours, mine, and I never will allow you to leave us so you better resign your position so we can leave this place, so, A: you can kiss me with every bit of passion that you have and B: you come with me with to the office and talk with the Governor and get your job back. Then we’ll go to the Palace and you´ll apologize to Chin and Kono for thinking of leaving them and then we´re going home and you will call Grace and tell her that you forgive me and we´re as in love as two heroes can be and then I´ll show you how much I love you and then we will live happily ever after. Understood?”

Steve looked at Danny and saw the raw emotions there, love, lust, frienship, and fear, fear that Steve would leave him, and Steve made his decision.

“Understood, Danno. Understood.” Steve said before following him out; after all, who was Steve to go against Danny´s orders?

The End


End file.
